


lagerstroemia

by chaineskye



Series: babad alit (hikayat manik khatulistiwa) [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Poetry, also probably too many metaphors, my writing is so flowery you can make a flower field out of it, no i am not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineskye/pseuds/chaineskye
Summary: perhaps war itself is a form of karma, a way to punish them for their sins. the crepe myrtle tree has always been there to witness them unravel. to pray for them.





	lagerstroemia

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers nor the official characters, all of them belong to Hidekazu Himaruya

The enemy wears blue, and she knows it.

  
The metal birds up in the skies shall drop the seeds they carry, and the Earth shall shake. Her heartland shall shake, her people shall die, but she remains immovable. She shall raise her sharpened green to attack the greens which stare.

  
The greens which stare are cold─why couldn't they be warmer? Nothing can live in them; souls wither around their frost, crystallizing in fear. Cold burns. But again, there's not much difference in comparison to the fire that scars her skin. She has burned her left hand to ashes. Nothing remains from the city. Just the screams of _freedom independence liberty in price of death_ and the cries of nonexistent cicadas.

  
The enemy shall wear the blue-white stripe still, (even though she has ripped the blue apart from the red of blood and white of death, leaving only the sign of herself and the color of him losing). Just like her, the enemy doesn’t budge. He wants her back, but jasmine will not surrender to tulip roots anymore, no more.

  
_Evil tulips,_ the jasmine spat, _only the yellow ones seem to care. They would suck, suck, suck everything I have beneath me and leave me to wither and die. I will not die, and the sunflowers will help me._

  
The yellow tulips says nothing. They knew more than anyone the day would come.

  
The sun rises and the shrill cries of cicadas dissipate. The girl, left hand now nothing but bones and blackened skin stands beneath the crepe myrtle tree. The tree welcomes her with its colorful flowers. No one knows she’s there, but the enemy, whose hair reminds her of the colors of yellow tulips. She watches the enemy approaches, green eyes not as cold as the one he shows when people are around. The grass-colored eyes plead, and she knows what to say.

It all comes with a price; deaths, losses, fire, burns, and lo—

  
“No.”

  
The answer bears the current, the ones they have held back before. There is no turning back, no space for the growing prickly stems of roses in their ribs but ice and fire. The streams that were hidden from everyone but both her enemy and herself break free, and they could bear no more. No levee could bear such current.

  
The distance grows, as the silently witnessing lagerströme watch their hunched backs disappear, the flow drips to the ground, coming from the two pairs of eyes.  
One  _green and living and loving_ , the other black, loathing, and burning. The blacks soaked that they are sparkling, for the thorns of roses have cut her heart open.

**Author's Note:**

> the burnt left hand is a reference to bandung lautan api. the title itself is a genus name for crepe myrtle tree (lagerstroemia indica). apparently lagerstromee means 'bearing current'. yellow tulips in flower language is "unrequited love". sunflower is implication of russia helping out on indonesian struggle of independence. ripping the 'blue' apart is also a reference to the woman in surabaya ripping netherlands' flag on the top of a hotel in the midst of battle.
> 
> this fic is a mix of timeline but it is mostly shortly before second dutch military aggression. he arranged to meet her secretly and asked her to surrender so at least she would be spared.
> 
> after this, they never meet except in battlefields accidentaly, meeting, or conferences.


End file.
